memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
In the Heart of Chaos
Ins Herz des Chaos (In the Heart of Chaos) will be a novel of Cross Cult's 2016 Star Trek: Prometheus series. Summary Spock mind melds with the Son of the Ancient Reds and discovers it is insane. The Prometheus and Bortas attempt to destroy the Son's refuge but their attempts are not only unsuccessful but cause them to succumb to the madness and hatred and fight each other, only narrowly getting clear of the entity's influence. An enquiry at Memory Alpha locates a similar chaos zone which the Prometheus travels to with its slipstream drive, leaving the Bortas to continue investigations in the Lembatta Cluster. The Bortas manages to capture a Purifying Flame ship and the crew trick its captain into giving away the location of their shipyard. The Prometheus discover the other members of the Son's species, who explain the Son went mad during a long isolation exploring the galaxy. One of their number, the White Guardian of legend, imprisoned it on Iad and recollected the Renao to surrounding worlds: However, the long journey cost him his life. Ak Namur argues that it would be kinder to end the Son's suffering and volunteers to carry some of his people's energy to accomplish the task in a suicide mission. The Bortas engages the Purifying Flame's fighters, who were on the verge of launching a massive attack on other species. Heavily damaged, Kromm forcibly ejects L'emka, Alexander and the Renao prisoners in an escape pod before ramming the shipyard, destroying them both. Ak Namur delivers the energy and survives, with the death of the Son cancelling out the radiation and restoring the Renao to sanity. References Characters :Richard Adams • Geron Barai • Alvar Bhansali • Hamash ak Bhedal • Evvyk ak Busal • Maddy Calloway • Sarita Carson • Casserea • Mikyung Chu • Chumarr • Isabelle Courmont • Hamadh, son of Ouras • ak Joulid • Klarn • Kromm, son of Kaath • Jenna Winona Kirk • Kluzh • Koddoth • Moadas ak Lavoor • L'emka • Mendon • Mheron • Muahadha • Jassat ak Namur • Naxxa • Oana Pena • Radhiri • Raspin • Roaas • Rooth • Son of the Ancient Reds • Spock • Shantherin th'Talias • Lenissa zh'Thiin • Toras • Trik • T'Sai • Wilorin • Paul Winter Acina • Goraal ak Behruun • Bharatrum • Coaraston • DeCandido • Mark Edwards • Jamous • Kang • ak Lhamad • Uardo Nama • Nomad • Kumaah ak Partam • Sears • Senok • T'Shanik • V'Ger • Alai ak Yldrou Starships and vehicles : ( starship) • Charles Coryell Locations :Iad Andor • Bolarus IX • Cait • Delta IV • Earth • Korinar • Tika IV Beta • Tellar • Trill (planet) • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures :Andorian • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Caitian • Deltan • Human • Klingon • Napean • Orion • Rantal • Renao • Tiburonian • Vulcan Horta • Kelvan • Romulan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :atmosphere • energy • galaxy • gas • humanoid • lifeform • matter • space • starship • star • time • universe Other references :clothing • government • nation-state • Starfleet uniform • technology • uniform • weapon Appendices Images USS Prometheus 03.jpg| . Category:Books Category:PROM novels